


Masterpiece

by slothfulzel



Category: The Hobbit (2012) RPF
Genre: M/M, artist!AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-19
Updated: 2013-04-19
Packaged: 2017-12-08 22:11:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 962
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/766601
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/slothfulzel/pseuds/slothfulzel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prompt from Anon → Richlee. Lee is an artist, and Richard is his muse (but not the Greek concept of muse, Richard is just the hard working and very understanding boyfriend that doesn’t complain staying naked for hours when Lee wants to paint or drawn him or ON him)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Masterpiece

**Author's Note:**

> First prompt fill~! Not beta’d. Hope you like it, Anon!

Long, swirling curves of bright yellow stood out in stark contrast on the blank canvas. Blue strokes, purple dashes, green flecks -- Lee painted each and every one of them with precision and a certain affection. It wasn’t everyday that he was able to use such fine a slate, he wasn’t about to waste it with petty drivel or doodled nonsense.

To him, the strokes were a nothing but paint. The colors were complimentary and natural, though they lacked passion when simply put together. Once placed upon his canvas however? They became a masterpiece, sheer brilliance.

Richard shivered a bit as chilled violet dribbled over his collarbone to rest puddled in the hollow of his throat. Lee smiled in apology, but didn’t stop his brush for the smallest of moments. He understood, Richard did, his lover’s plight. Lee was a force, all grins and playfulness, but he was also quiet and reserved in ways that not many people could recognize. Richard was happy with that though, no one else knowing, a possessiveness in his veins was glad that only he knew the look of concentration upon Lee’s face in those moments.

Sticking out his tongue in a moment of fixation, Lee mixed a metallic silver upon a fresh palette, not noticing his lover tracing the movement about Lee’s lips with his eyes. The attention to Richard’s body was heady in most circumstances, went straight to his head by all means, but this?  
This was different.

Each brush of paint across his skin was sensual in a way only fingers usually were, or lips as they pressed gentle kisses to the crook of his elbow and the bones of his wrist. Richard couldn’t keep his own eyes from Lee’s as the gaze upon his trembling flesh lit as a physical touch, hot and heavy with emotion though almost vacant in deep consideration.

Lee was gorgeous like this. The younger man had a habit of claiming such for Richard in his same state, but Richard was sure, without a single doubt, that Lee was so much more deserving of the title. Hair flopping down around his expressive brows, skin covered in a thin sheen of sweat, eyes ablaze with passion -- Richard felt his pulse rise as he continued to look over his lover’s body from head to toe.

The painter didn’t notice his lover’s distraction, too distracted himself with colors as they blossomed brilliantly upon alabaster skin. It was enthralling, even to Lee as he spiraled darks and lights over each other upon Richard’s body -- the paint not making Richard into the masterpiece, but quite the other way round. Richard shone through the rainbow and only succeeded in making himself stand out all the brighter and all the... harder?

Blinking owlishly at his sudden discovery, Lee swept his eyes back up his lover’s (very naked) form until he could meet Richard’s eyes. He expected to see some measured shyness, perhaps a muted layer of embarrassed apology for his condition -- what he received however, was nothing of the sort. Burning heat and want met his gaze, a fair amount of flush covered Richard’s cheeks and the tips of his ears, but the older man didn’t seem apologetic in the least. It made a certain heat curl up at the base of Lee’s spine, to be on the end of that stare. He gulped, his throat clicking audibly in its dryness as their gazes continued to hold.

Lee was the first to break, his voice coming lightly, almost whispering as he spoke, “Richard?” There was a question there, though what it was exactly, Lee wasn’t certain. Richard seemed to pick up on it and know exactly what Lee wished, however.

With his lover being only an inch or so taller than himself, Richard could reach Lee’s lips easily with just a slight upward tilt of his head and he did so as soon as Lee had straightened from his crouch. The kiss was sweet and chaste, just the soft brush of lips for a short moment before Richard pulled back. Grinning, Lee cocked his head to the side, confused but not complaining in the least.

“What was that for, Rich?” Lee asked casually, reaching back behind himself to set the palette in his hands on the wooden stool close by. Richard only smiled wide before reaching up to cup Lee’s cheek with one paint covered hand. The sight of red printed fingers stoked a possessive fire in the pit of Richard’s gut and suddenly he was overwhelmed with the need to _claim_.

Stepping ever closer to Lee, Richard paid no heed for the paint covering most of his skin and slotted their bodies together like puzzle pieces. Reveling in the perfect fit, Richard reached up to place his free hand on the back of Lee’s neck and squeezed lightly, grounding them both. “Must I have a reason, love?”

Shuddering at the dark roll of Richard’s voice, Lee shook his head as best he could and was gratified when Richard grinned once more. It earned him another kiss, just as light and affectionate as the first, though the press of lips that followed was twice as heated, and by the fourth shared kiss the warm press of desire had become a dark flame of _want_. Lee shook with the force of it and Richard wasn’t too better off.

“Bed.” The word wasn’t spoken as a request, but a demand. Lee stood there blinking for another moment before complying swiftly.

It was a good long while before either man realized the grand mess they had made of things. The plethora of colors had smeared and mixed until the greyed paint covered almost every inch of Richard, Lee, and the bed -- but it was just all part of the masterpiece.


End file.
